magicarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Undercity Coliseum Community Tournament/Rounds
Below you will find pairings and rankings for the Undercity Coliseum Community Tournament. Round 2 Round 2 starts on Dec 10, 2018 (00:01 UTC) and ends on Dec 16, 2018 (16:00 UTC). Round 1 Round 1 started on Dec 3, 2018 (00:01 UTC) and ended on Dec 9, 2018 (16:00 UTC). Preliminary Results: Tables: [ 1] EdgiestOfEdgelords L(0) - Appetizer W(2) [ 2] CrocoHunter L(0) - ElDechirator W(2) [ 3] Segh L(1) - Lumi W(2) [ 4] Venturiano W(2) - Karthaxus L(0) [ 5] Daniele W(2) - Soulwing L(0) [ 6] Sandwichbear D(0) - Big Fudge D(0) [ 7] Danny Gambit L(0) - Szervetlen W(2) [ 8] Matthew Elderkin L(1) - Streamofmight W(2) [ 9] John McArdel L(0) - ScionOfEris W(2) [ 10] Cedrick L(0) - Pterosaur W(2) [ 11] Chris Clemons L(1) - Zebb W(2) [ 12] Geo Tracker W(2) - Sir Rük L(1) [ 13] Malgardian L(0) - Kalopsia W(2) [ 14] Alterus L(0) - Queen Varrone W(2) [ 15] Daraster W(2) - Haven_pt L(1) [ 16] Dies-2-Doomblade W(2) - Sebastian Holler L(0) [ 17] CarlQ L(0) - Slippery W(2) [ 18] NiceFaceGaming W(2) - FlyingSpaghetti L(0) [ 19] Chris Collins L(1) - Phistomephel_Smeik W(2) [ 20] Oscar Trujillo L(1) - Betav125 W(2) [ 21] Lord Belias L(1) - REV Kuru W(2) [ 22] Rosfanâncio W(2) - MyBrainIsStew L(0) [ 23] Damaya L(1) - Skyler Bush W(2) [ 24] Ryan L(0) - Julio Guerola W(2) [ 25] Wanderer L(1) - Cardmander W(2) [ 26] Drunk Canuck W(2) - Queequeg L(0) [ 27] SylvrDragon W(2) - Stompo L(1) [ 28] RatsRelyk L(1) - Moy A W(2) [ 29] Electrobrains W(2) - James Brown L(0) [ 30] Theelkspeaks L(1) - Duchi W(2) [ 31] Aquanow L(1) - Zen W(2) [ 32] Feral0_o L(0) - Bobmauley W(2) [ 33] Jake Vollen-Malloy L(0) - And.C. W(2) [ 34] HouseOfMana W(2) - Cycria L(0) [ 35] Zazzl D(0) - Prophylaxis D(0) [ 36] DeMechanist L(0) - Temujin W(2) [ 37] Riverter L(1) - Emmy W(2) [ 38] Jacob Norton L(0) - Joseph Handsome W(2) [ 39] Gino D(0) - Yam D(0) [ 40] PETUDY L(0) - Zutta W(2) [ 41] Myldh W(2) - Kevin Roland L(1) [ 42] Barnatog L(0) - Xoriath W(2) [ 43] Norizu D(0) - Cablenot D(0) [ 44] Brandon Dunn W(2) - T33K3Y L(1) [ 45] Pan no Kami W(2) - R1z1a L(0) [ 46] Ghamantorr L(0) - Lopezpie W(2) [ 47] Newbe1o1 W(2) - Kalm L(1) [ 48] Junky L(0) - Sejoon W(2) [ 49] ZeroGamer L(1) - DragynFyre W(2) [ 50] Digger63 W(2) - Denis "R2W" Varfalameev L(0) [ 51] Penguinxrsm L(1) - Dahmauzi W(2) [ 52] ProtoPulse W(2) - Royalialty L(1) [ 53] PsyRex L(0) - NightHawk233 W(2) [ 54] Bryan Pruden W(2) - FemaleZelda L(0) [ 55] Doc Nemo L(0) - Syllit W(2) [ 56] Arfil W(2) - IllegalXeno L(0) [ 57] Knugen W(2) - Policja L(1) [ 58] Sandbuzz W(2) - Preston L(1) [ 59] Søren W(2) - CarniFlakes L(0) [ 60] 45210 L(0) - Hans456 W(2) [ 61] Zarvolt W(2) - Balnaknock L(0) [ 62] Deusx_ophc L(0) - Butterbean W(2) [ 63] Migucheras W(2) - Checkomated L(0) [ 64] ComputerKing W(2) - QuaZa L(0) [ 65] LitPlays L(1) - Justin Yu W(2) [ 66] Plurmorant W(2) - Ychuang L(0) [ 67] Daneck L(0) - LeblonJames W(2) [ 68] Gus Batres L(0) - Lukas261997 W(2) [ 69] Pearl L(0) - Belgo W(2) [ 70] Egbert L(1) - AnArmchair W(2) [ 71] Dysfortune L(1) - Bislibur W(2) [ 72] Akaataxi L(0) - DecrepitSundew3 W(2) [ 73] ShrimpMonster L(0) - Milan K W(2) [ 74] Kyle Belmont L(0) - Mego W(2) [ 75] Kaiserx0 W(2) - Kevin Widener L(1) [ 76] Auunj L(1) - Popo Peepo W(2) [ 77] Spxrtn D(0) - Konschi D(0) [ 78] Lollow88 L(0) - Giocher W(2) [ 79] DunkingDutchman L(1) - Krova W(2) [ 80] Court jester L(1) - Anteaterking W(2) [ 81] Planterros L(1) - MindTrap W(2) [ 82] Matornen W(2) - Jax L(1) [ 83] LightKeeper W(2) - BionicToothpick L(0) [ 84] Ape Pappy D(0) - Steven Belowsky D(0) [ 85] DrMcGoodTimes L(1) - Binderato W(2) [ 86] Teproc W(2) - Golden Seijuro L(0) [ 87] Ninjo L(1) - Patrick Parmer W(2) [ 88] Yami D(0) - Jonathan R. D(0) [ 89] Turbo L(1) - Sakky W(2) [ 90] Big Shaq W(2) - FreshPro L(0) [ 91] Hazankoh L(0) - Waffles W(2) [ 92] Player89600 L(0) - Dr.Love W(2) [ 93] Pyekarz W(2) - Charles L(0) [ 94] Wisp L(0) - MrBucket W(2) [ 95] Socur W(2) - Torrential Current L(0) [ 96] Kit W(2) - Lopsey L(1) [ 97] Atreyu W(2) - Cokephone L(0) [ 98] Buzzy L(0) - Concept2 W(2) [ 99] AlbertoL L(0) - Falke W(2) 100 JonFinkel D(0) - Hemohemo D(0) 101 Theckx W(2) - Notrangerjoe L(1) 102 GreyPowerVan L(1) - Athena_57 W(2) 103 Marlon Lumberjack W(2) - Razikii L(0) 104 Branches W(2) - TheKingOfApples L(1) 105 Nadia W(2) - SquiderDragon L(0) 106 Peyote W(2) - Shenghai L(0) 107 Galactic Zeal L(0) - Tmp_tmp W(2) 108 Jake Byers W(2) - Burzum L(0) 109 Karv91047 W(2) - ThatsBatz L(0) 110 Capsize_Buyback W(2) - Sean Collins L(1) 111 SeekingV W(2) - Jae L(0) 112 FallenEFC L(0) - Shwaggins W(2) 113 Vyld L(0) - Boba Blya W(2) 114 Arvid W(2) - HoneyGTFO L(0) 115 LovelyCuddle W(2) - Ajvbrv4 L(0) 116 Parrotperil W(2) - Masala L(0) 117 Andrii Pekar W(2) - Avulchen L(0) 118 Matthew van Rensburg W(2) - LordTomas1776 L(0) 119 LeRuf W(2) - Ymir L(0) 120 Drenwythe W(2) - Blake#45725 L(0) 121 Rick W(2) - Six L(0) 122 Hematite12 W(2) - Gadget246 L(1) 123 ZealousZebra L(0) - Newmilwauke W(2) 124 DDroos W(2) - Rokborn L(1) 125 Crawf92 L(0) - Orflarg W(2) 126 Evil L(0) - Nostra W(2) 127 DeDutch W(2) - AleksTabletops L(0) 128 OGNamelessFish W(2) - BakuchiLoser L(0) 129 Fhorar W(2) - Rushkovski L(1) 130 Shizenix W(2) - Will Berrington L(1) 131 CoolSashas L(0) - Tobey Maru W(2) 132 Noxious W(2) - CovertGoBlue L(0) 133 SlackSlayer D(0) - Tenoshii D(0) 134 Bisforboman W(2) - Julian Eisenbraun L(0) 135 Terence L(1) - DCE W(2) 136 DoctorKumquat L(0) - Bregalad W(2) 137 Riku Wolfheart L(0) - David King W(2) 138 Scottynada W(2) - Wulf L(0) 139 Zero D(0) - Bigc1788 D(0) 140 Bango Skank W(2) - Sir K L(0) 141 Reprisal L(0) - Neblak W(2) 142 Bagz W(2) - Daninja L(1) 143 FastRiff W(2) - Brick L(1) 144 Leopoosz L(0) - REV EXO W(2) 145 Travis Schaferr L(0) - Jayson Harry W(2) 146 Justlolaman W(2) - Mugen43 L(0) 147 Fuguee W(2) - Dngr L(1) 148 Buggy W(2) - John A. L(0) 149 Cameron Jones W(2) - Sunman L(1) 150 SemiOmni W(2) - Rakandor L(0) 151 Kingz18 W(2) - Hazeduse L(0) 152 Daniel Chiverton W(2) - BarondeMontesquieu L(0) 153 Angelo992001 W(2) - Luis L(0) 154 ChooJeremy W(2) - Wakoko L(1) 155 Dapz W(2) - Kal5el L(0) 156 Cheen W(2) - Devil Wuster L(0) 157 Raymond Nevison W(2) - AngelicDirt L(0) 158 Ihavenolocals L(0) - NIL W(2) 159 Trent Serwetz W(2) - Svladcjelli42 L(0) 160 Darkoinferno99 L(0) - Phoenix W(2) 161 Quentin.BZH L(0) - Wr8th173 W(2) 162 Malo Jones L(1) - Latency W(2) 163 Nat Korch L(1) - Hjakkal W(2) 164 Justin Morris L(0) - Jordan Hart-Bryan W(2) 165 LukeCardeaux D(0) - Kingofthebears D(0) 166 Flareknight L(1) - Gavin W(2) 167 Fhyrestar W(2) - Slithy L(1) 168 Bklan75 W(2) - Silanion L(1) 169 Cucho W(2) - DiFe L(0) 170 Riggd W(2) - Zunon L(0) 171 Shaolin_cb L(1) - AdamAntMTG W(2) 172 Manubuu W(2) - Walhao L(0) 173 CptnCookey L(0) - Ryan Unser W(2) 174 Morder667 L(0) - InFaMoUsGeMiNi W(2) 175 NoSpace W(2) - OR4NGE L(0) 176 Onin L(1) - Kisteglad W(2) 177 CrazyRazor W(2) - Shadowo L(0) 178 Marcel Jung W(2) - DrakaraS L(1) 179 AnnaMae L(0) - Starelementpoke W(2) 180 Kociol W(2) - Orion L(0) 181 Jim Brown L(1) - UltraMelek W(2) 182 Eradev L(1) - Jake W(2) 183 Divinevert L(1) - Jchan3580 W(2) 184 NiLs L(0) - Mowdownjoe W(2) 185 TheHeroAppears L(1) - Islandsmilego W(2) 186 TonyDaPhony W(2) - Mizrael L(0) 187 WaveofShadow L(1) - GoZuPT W(2) 188 Dakota Minton L(0) - James Siochi W(2) 189 Dirednayt W(2) - Enginowich L(0) 190 Zixi W(2) - PinkBunny L(1) 191 DeeBo L(1) - KaelthasLoL W(2) 192 Auralius W(2) - Brinks1254 L(1) 193 Matthew Chen W(2) - Camper-King L(1) 194 Oumnaya L(0) - Killa0909 W(2) Category:Tournament